


Tipping the Scales

by ClarissaNotFound, Mercury_Rising



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Armin Arlert, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Chubby Erwin Smith, Gyms, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Parent Erwin Smith, Parent Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaNotFound/pseuds/ClarissaNotFound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Rising/pseuds/Mercury_Rising
Summary: It's time for Erwin to change his life, and the first step is to get in shape. But when he hires Levi as his personal trainer things change even more than he ever thought they would.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Ready and Willing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the repost - I wrote chapter 3 without Mercury_Rising and he said my Levi sounded too chirpy, hence the new and improved version!

The single step that took Erwin through the wide, glass doors of the gym felt monumental. But despite his nerves and the pounding of his heart, it brought a small, determined look to his face, and the next few steps inside were easier.

The gym lobby was wide, modern and clean. Bright check-in screens shone on from one side of the room, and from the other an enticing row of vending machines with their shiny water bottles and protein bars. He could hear the faintest echo of weights clanging somewhere in the building, mingled in with the sound of his bright new trainers squeaking on the tiled floor as he approached the empty seating area. In fact the entire lobby was empty, and Erwin was glad about that. He felt self conscious in his tight lycra shirt, that when he looked down seemed to stretch over the roll of his stomach. It made him feel even bigger than he already was.

At least he was here to change that now.

Hitching his bag up higher onto his shoulder, Erwin moved towards the seating area. He took out his phone, checking to see if his dad had messaged with any babysitting woes, but at the same moment he heard the click of a door nearby. From the staff room came the man who was undoubtedly his personal trainer, completely unmistakable from the thumbnail of his profile picture. Their eyes locked. He was even more attractive in real life; Erwin had been hoping he would be less.

“Erwin, right?” he said in a slow, quiet voice.

“Yeah, that’s me! And you must be Levi. It’s great to meet you.”

Erwin was struggling to force himself to break the eye contact with Levi. The man was slight of build, but with lean muscles underneath his skin, and short; much shorter than Erwin. Everything about Levi seemed designed to attract him. Luckily, Levi forced the issue for him, as the man chose that moment to look down at the watch wrapped around his slim wrist.

“We've got plenty of time,” he said. “Let’s go figure out some goals before we head into the gym itself.”

“That would be great. I'm looking forward to getting started.”

Erwin meant it, too; taking back control of his weight gain couldn’t come soon enough.

Levi beckoned Erwin to follow him, back through the door he had come from. It led into a staff room that was as quiet as the lobby had been. A sparse, clean little kitchen with a few plain white tables and chairs, The dark-haired man sat down at one of them, set his bag underneath it, and took out a little notebook and pen. Clipped on the front of it Erwin could see a printed form, full of questions, some of which it seemed Levi had completed based on their initial email conversations. He could see his age, his address and contact details. The rest remained unanswered.

Following suit, Erwin pulled out one of the white chairs, the legs scraping on the floor. As he sat himself down on it, it made a loud creaking sound. Erwin winced, self-conscious, but when he glanced up at Levi it didn’t seem as if the trainer had noticed it at all.

“Alright, Erwin... so you're... 35, right?” Levi asked, scanning down the form, then looking up at Erwin with eyes so piercing that the blond felt himself sit up a little straighter.

“Yes that's right. My birthday was a few weeks ago.”

“And you don’t have any hard targets, just general health and fitness?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t sure what a reasonable target would be, honestly. I just want to get in shape again. You know, toned, rather than… soft.”

Erwin found himself feeling a little bashful about how he had let himself go, especially in front of this attractive trainer. He couldn’t remember ever divulging his feelings about his weight to anyone before.

“I've let myself go recently,” he added.

Erwin glanced down at the little belly jutting out, pressing against the edge of the table, but quickly looked away again. Levi shrugged lightly and his head was down as he made some notes on the form.

“General fitness will do for now. Do you do much exercise at home?”

This was a question Erwin had been dreading. He took a slow breath in.

“Not much, no. I kick a ball around in the garden with my boy now and then, that’s about the extent of it.”

Erwin wasn’t sure what he was expecting from Levi in response to his shameful confession of inactivity. But it certainly wasn’t no reaction at all, which is exactly what he got. He assumed that Levi usually worked with big buff bodybuilders, fitness freaks or at least people who were toned and healthy.

“Just making sure I don’t drill you too hard on day one,” said Levi. “Don’t worry, we’ll start light.”

Luckily, before Erwin could dwell on Levi’s choice of phrasing, the shorter man had already moved on to his next question.

“What about your job?” Levi placed his fingertips on the form and turned it around so Erwin could see that there were three options; Active (standing most of the day), Sedentary (sitting most of the day), or Mixed.

“Sedentary, definitely,” Erwin replied. “I’m in accounting so it’s a desk job, five days a week.” He watched Levi turn the paper around again and draw a circle around the correct option.

“Alright. Tell me about your general health - any medical conditions?”

“Nothing I know about, no,” Erwin replied with a little bit more pride in his voice. He was thankful for being able to tell this stranger he had a clean bill of health. “I don’t smoke either. And I only drink on special occasions.”

He watched Levi’s hands move quickly to check those off, putting neat ticks in the boxes.

“Alright... sleep and stress levels,” Levi continued, and this time he looked up properly at Erwin. “You mentioned a kid, so I know it can't be good.”

Erwin laughed; Levi wasn’t wrong, and it almost sounded like he was making a joke.

“Sleep?” Erwin replied wryly. “Never enough of it. I probably manage to get 5-6 hours most nights. Armin likes to wake me up and climb into bed with me, but he is low-stress. Not much trouble.” 

“Just the one kid?” Levi asked, and this sounded more like curiosity. “How old?”

“Yeah. He's 6, so maybe in a few years those stress levels will go up.”

“My daughter is 7,” Levi replied, and a brief smile crossed the trainer’s face. It spurred Erwin on to ask a question that had been on his mind since the moment he’d first made the appointment.

“Do you get a lot of people like me here?”

Levi frowned at him.

“Like you..? You're not the oldest or biggest person I ever trained, if that's what you mean.”

“Yes, that,” said Erwin. “And also people who are so vague about what they want. I feel I must sound very washy. I don’t want you to think that I'm not going to take it seriously.” He leaned forwards as he spoke, his voice edged with passion. 

“It's pretty normal,” Levi replied matter of factly. “Most people say they just want to be healthier. Unless they're doing a marathon or obsessed with big biceps, or some shit.”

“I imagined it the other way around,” Erwin confessed, but the answer soothed him.

“So... you said you wanted an hour's session every week, so let's see how today goes, and you can let me know at the end if you want to keep coming back to see me. Sound OK?”

“Sounds perfect, actually.”

“Alright.”

Levi clicked the top of his pen to retract the nib, and tucked the papers safely into his notebook.

“All done with the form. Got any questions for me, Erwin?”

Are you single?

“No, I can’t think of anything…”

“Come on then. Today won't be too hard on you. I’ll just get you used to the routine and the different moves, some advice on the best things for you to do to help you get in shape.”

Levi stood, and Erwin tried not to stare as Levi unzipped his hoodie, revealing a tight shirt underneath. Levi’s next words thoroughly distracted him though.

“If you want to weigh yourself, there’s a set of scales in the changing room. Might be useful to know.”  
At the mention of scales, Erwin’s eyes widened and he looked away from Levi. 

“I… am not ready to see that number just yet,” he admitted. Levi was quiet for a few moments. 

“Sure, leave it for now then,” he said, and then gestured towards the door. “There are lockers out the front where you can ditch your bag. Then we'll head upstairs to the gym.”

The lockers were tall, blue metal things that made a clanging noise when Erwin jammed his bag and coat inside. They reminded him a little of his locker at school, more years ago than he cared to remember. As he slipped a coin into the slot, locked it, and tied the key around his wrist he smiled. He was really doing this. Putting his life back on track. If he could do this, then maybe he could change a lot of other things too. Go on a date for the first time in forever. Maybe even think about a new job. And feel like a good role model for Armin, before the boy got old enough to start copying his bad eating and fitness habits.

He followed Levi into the gym now. The air conditioning hit him in a wave of cool, crisp air and he took in a great lung full of it as he scanned the room. He had been half expecting to see the room full of guys with huge muscles, but he found himself pleasantly surprised that everyone looked… well, ordinary. There were two older women on the treadmills by the long window, taking a steady pace and talking quietly to one another, the occasional giggle between them. One young man, quite slim, panting away on the rowing machine. Even a woman doing stretches that Erwin reckoned wasn’t far off his own weight. He felt much of his residual tension and anxiety melt away. These people were like him. Average people, getting fit.

Levi gestured for him to follow, oblivious to Erwin’s inner revelations, leading him over to a large open area covered in soft gym mats.

“So... this is the main gym space,” he explained, pointing at the mats. Then he thumbed over his shoulder at the area with the treadmills, cross fit trainers and cycling machines. “Cardio is a good idea if you want to improve your fitness, but you don't need me for that. Try the bike machines or crossfit. They’re easier on the knees.”

Erwin gave Levi a nod.

“Got it.”

“First things first... a diagnostic tool. Copy a few moves as I do them and we’ll see where you’re at. First is an overhead squat.”

Levi raised his hands to his head and bent his knees to get close to the ground, before standing upright again. Erwin watched closely, wanting to be sure to get it right and not embarrass himself on the first go. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that he’d ended up with a personal trainer he found so attractive, if it acted as a motivator for him to try his very hardest. 

When Erwin did finally mimic Levi’s stance, he found it quite an effort to hold himself there, but with determination he pushed himself back up into a standing position. 

“Alright. Not bad. Now... kneel like this…” said Levi, getting onto all fours. Erwin hurried to copy, and thankfully found the squishy padding of the mat comfortable for his knees, but moving around so much now was making him feel more self-conscious. He found himself being exceptionally pleased that the gym was so quiet today, so he didn’t have to worry about how many people might be staring at him.

“Good,” said Levi, cutting through his thoughts. He tapped Erwin on his arm and thigh. “Extend this arm and this leg as straight as you can for a couple of seconds.”

Erwin nodded.

“Like this?” he said, and as he performed the stretch he felt warmth spread through muscles that he hadn’t used in a long time.

“Yeah. Good,” Levi praised, and pointed to a spot on Erwin’s waistline. “Now lie on your back and keep one leg straight, and raise it up to here.”

With a soft huff, Erwin sat up, and then turned over to lie on his back. This felt strangely exposed and a touch of embarrassment ran through him once again as he couldn’t help but wonder how he looked like this.To cover it up, he talked as he raised up his leg.

“This is all to show you my current ability, yes?”

“Yeah. Well... to make sure you haven't got any muscle weakness,” Levi replied as he knelt down beside Erwin, indicating the man could sit up again.

“You get back pain sometimes, right?” He placed a hand flat, low on Erwin’s back, right above his waistband. “Here.”

The touch was unexpected, and Erwin feels a tingle on his skin at the contact and closeness. He turned to look at Levi with a bright inquisitiveness in his eyes.

“Yes, every other day it seems. How did you know that?”

“From the way you move. Nothing scary. The muscles just need strengthening.”

Levi looked thoughtful for a moment, then he pointed down at the mats.

“Try this with me. Lie down.”

He lay face down with his arms stretched out in front of him, and legs out straight behind. Erwin rushed to do the same, feeling the cool mat against his skin wherever it was exposed. 

“Now lift your hands and feet up like this—”

Levi lifted his own, only about 6 inches off the ground, holding it for just two seconds before lowering them again. Erwin copied, the movement feeling so strange, yet satisfying. Pulling his long-abused muscles so gently like this felt instantly satisfying in a way that was hard for him to describe.

“It feels good. And this will help my back?”

“Yeah. Try to do ten now. I’ll count them out with you.”

Feeling a chance to impress once more, Erwin determinedly stretched ten times, and even though the last four were especially difficult he forced himself to do them, unwilling to make Levi think he wasn’t intending on trying his very best.

“Good,” he heard Levi say in an approving tone, and a swell of pride ran through Erwin. As he sat up, he could feel himself smiling, and when he looked up at Levi the man was holding out a hand to help him to his feet. He reached out, taking the offered palm.

“You’re very good at this,” Erwin said warmly as his feet hit the mat once more.

“If you're aching tomorrow, I've done my job,” Levi replied, and Erwin found himself wondering if Levi had held onto his hand just a moment longer than had been necessary. 

“It's been so long since I worked out that I think I’ll be aching even from your diagnostic stretches,” Erwin said with amusement in his tone. “How long have you been doing this anyway? Personal training, I mean.”

“About five years. Three at this gym,” Levi replied, then added. “It’s quiet here. I like it.”

As they talked, Levi started another stretch, extending his arms behind his back, one fist behind his neck, and one in his middle back.

“How did you get into it?” Erwin asked as he copied the stretch, straining to touch his hands together behind his back.

“I took a training course. The gym is my favourite place to be, so it seemed obvious.”

Levi looked like he was going to say more, but then he shook his head and gently clasped hold of Erwin’s wrists, easing his arms apart.

“Don't reach so far - you want to feel just a pull, not a strain. How's that feel? Any pain up here?” 

Erwin felt Levi’s hands on his shoulders and a shiver down his spine. 

“No pain,” he replied, hoping against hope that all this close personal contact wasn’t bringing a blush to his face. If it was, Levi was being utterly professional in ignoring it. 

“Now... try this,” Levi instructed, and stood beside Erwin. He took a step forwards, dipping into a lunge until one knee was on the floor. This movement felt a lot more difficult for Erwin and he couldn’t hold back a little huff of breath. Levi said nothing about it, simply placed a hand on Erwin’s shoulders, applying a little pressure to show him how he wanted him to move.

“There. You’re all straightened up. Now stand.” Levi paused and looked up at Erwin as he rose back to his full height. “You’re doing great.”

A bright smile crossed Erwin’s face.

“Thanks,” he replied, and knew now that he was definitely on the right track. The encouragement and direction was just what he needed. 

“Okay, I’ll show you the weights now,” Levi said, gesturing for Erwin to follow him across the mats, to the other side of the gym. Erwin followed with a new spring in his step. He was already looking forward to next week’s session, and this one hadn’t even ended yet. Choosing to work with Levi was already the best decision he’d made in a long time.


	2. Sure and Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's second gym session.

After his first session with Levi, Erwin walked home with a spring in his step. There was no doubt in his mind that he was doing the right thing and he felt buoyed to be taking control of his life. Through the week he was even enthusiastic enough to look up a few workout videos online, and while huffing and puffing along with them in his living room, he was proud to find Armin wanting to join in with him.

“Dad, look! I can do it too!” he chirped, and Erwin reached down to ruffle the top of his blond head. Getting active like this wasn’t easy, but he knew he had to keep on going.

By the time his next class with Levi rolled around, he was looking forward to it, and not just because of how smitten he was with his personal trainer. He was genuinely excited to work out with him again, to discuss his goals and keep on achieving. 

After getting changed into his freshly-laundered lycra shirt he grabbed his water bottle and towel and headed up to the stairs of the gym to meet Levi. The sounds and atmosphere were familiar and pleasant, as was the sight of Levi waiting there for him by the mats, just as attractive as Erwin remembered. A lump formed in his throat and he had to swallow it down quickly as he approached the dark haired man, hand raised in greeting.

“Hi again Levi! How are you doing?”

“Hey. Week one didn’t put you off, huh?”

Erwin noticed the smallest of wry little smiles on Levi’s face as he looked up from his phone and at Erwin.

“Quite the opposite,” Erwin replied, and Levi nodded approvingly. 

“Good. I’ll show you the leg machines today.”

He led Erwin over to the far wall and pointed at a machine that the blond could only describe as a contraption.

“It’s called a leg press. Put your back against this,” Levi explained, pointing to a large lower pad, and then to a smaller one. “And your feet here.” Keen to show willing, Erwin climbed onto the machine, and it was more comfortable than he had thought it would be. He watched as Levi started to add weights to the top, and the more he added the more alarmed Erwin felt. Unwilling to look like he wasn’t committed though, he kept the doubt from his expression. Finally Levi patted the top of the stack.

“Now try and straighten up your legs, and bring it back slow.”

Erwin nodded, and gave a cautious and experimental push to the pad at his feet. It lifted up, much more easily than he expected, though he still felt the resistance of the weight all through his leg muscles. He was grinning as he bent his knees back down again. Maybe this week of working hard had really done him some good.

“I thought that would be much harder,” he remarked.

“Give me another nine,” Levi replied. “Then see if you feel the same way.”

There was something so encouraging about the way Levi issued the subtle challenge, that Erwin’s grin stayed in place as he pushed on. The movement of the machine was soft and the weights clanged lightly every time he reached the bottom again. His dark haired trainer counted out loud for him, and held up a hand once they reached ten.

“Take a breather, then we’ll go for another set,” he said. 

By the time Erwin had finished with the leg press machine he was taking deeper breaths, feeling the effort, and he reached for his water bottle. Levi seemed attentive to this and didn’t rush him on, just waited there by the side of the machine until he was ready.

“Did you do any exercising during the week?”

“I tried running once,” Erwin replied after taking a gulp of water. “But it was hard on my knees. Then I tried following some low impact workout videos I found online, and tried to do sit ups every day.” He smiled, fondly recalling the memory. “I wasn’t going to do them every day, but Armin sat on my feet to help me and then he asked me every day when I was doing them again so he could help. Had to then, didn’t I?”

“If your knees are taking a pounding from running, try swimming or cycling,” Levi advised, then paused for a moment before continuing. “Nice that your kid wants to help you out like that.”

“Yeah, he’s always like that. What’s your daughter like?”

“She’s quiet. Prefers to be in the house. Does okay at school, but doesn’t try as hard as she should.”

“She sounds shy.”

At that point Erwin pulled himself to his feet, ready to move onto another machine, although he did so with a huff. Silently Levi took the cue and led him across the gym to another empty machine, feet padding on the mat ahead of Erwin. The blond looked down, seeing the little foot imprints he left in his wake, and something about it made him smile though he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was.

“Very,” Levi answered as he approached the new machine, where he leant down and tapped the lower pads, indicating for Erwin to put his feet onto it. “She used to be nervous too. She’s better with that now.”

Erwin eyed the machine. It looked just as strange as the last one, but he felt less intimidated after his success and he stepped into place with more confidence.

“This is the calf press. Bend your knees, so your shoulders are here,” said Levi, patting his hand on another spot, watching as Erwin got himself into position. Erwin glanced at his trainer as he did. Those sharp, dark eyes were trained on him and he couldn’t help but imagine some tiny little girl with those same eyes, hiding behind Levi’s leg. Something about thinking of this man as a caring father only made him even more attractive. 

“What changed for your kid?” he asked as he settled into position on the machine and Levi nudged his shoulders to adjust his posture. “I could use something that can help Armin get out of his comfort zone.”

“Try that - straighten up your legs and use your shoulders to push up the stack of weights,” Levi instructed, before answering the question. 

“I figured out she was nervous about people. So I started taking her to do MMA. Get her confidence up.”

Before Erwin replied he did ten reps on the machine, getting used to the smooth motion of the equipment and the sound of weights gently clanging together with each movement. This feels like more effort than the last machine but he isn’t disheartened, only spurred on.

“MMA is martial arts?” he asked as he rested his muscles between sets.

“Yeah. Mixed martials arts - muay thai, Brazilian jujitsu, two types of kickboxing. She likes it, and she’s less scared. And it makes me less nervous knowing she can defend herself.”

“And it’s safe, at her age? The kids don’t get hurt, right?”

Levi shook his head in response, very slowly, watching Erwin do his next ten reps. 

“Nah,” he said, then placed a hand on Erwin’s shoulder. “Slower. Take it easy, and hold just a little at the top, so your muscles get the full benefit.” Erwin nodded and paid more attention to the machine, to getting it right. By the time he was done he could really feel the ache in his body as he worked it hard. His mind is was working hard too, and after a pause he said;

“I wonder if Armin would like to give it a try. MMA, I mean. He’s always interested in doing something new, trying new things, and some self-defense might do for him what it did for your daughter.” Erwin looked up at Levi. “Can you give me the number of the place you go?”

“Yeah. I can give you the guy’s number,” Levi replied, eyebrow raised. Before Erwin could question it, though, Levi was beckoning him to another machine. Erwin grabbed his bottle and followed, pleasantly pleased that as hard as this is, it was feeling so good. 

“Let's switch it up,” Levi said, gesturing towards a machine with a seat and two handles above the head. “It's a lateral pull down machine.” He was already adjusting the weights by the time Erwin had sat down, understanding immediately what he needed to do on this one.

“I want you to try two sets of ten on this weight,” Levi told him. “And then try one set of eight on a weight higher. Sound good?”

Liking the idea of a bit of a challenge, Erwin nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure, I got this!”

Erwin started on the first ten, pulling slowly down on the handles and then letting it up again. He had a smile on his face as he did, half at the exercise and half at the idea of taking Armin to a new activity. Something physical he can learn, without Erwin there, mixing with other children and having some fun. And it occurred to him that he might well see Levi there at the end of the class...

“How long has your girl been doing MMA, by the way?”

“Mikasa,” Levi said. “About a year now, maybe two. She’s always been healthy but she needed to learn some damn restraint. Discipline.” His expression darkened and Erwin, puzzled by it, frowned in response.

“You make it sound like she has been in some trouble.”

“Nothing crazy. Kid stuff. Scribbles on the walls, weird behaviour.”

“Weird behavior..?”

The silence was filled by the sound of Erwin huffing against the strain of the weights, but when he finished his second set of ten he gave Levi a thumbs up. He watched his trainer add an extra weight.

“Just hiding, and stuff,” Levi answered at last with a small shrug. “Refusing to go to school. Being… clingy.”

“Poor girl,” Erwin said with sympathy in his voice. “But… you said she’s doing a lot better now, right? After MMA?” He took a deep breath and finished his last set, feeling the extra weight, and at the end he reaches for his water bottle and towel, patting at his neck where he’s beginning to perspire.

“Yeah. Yeah, she can take care of herself no problem,” said Levi, and he gave Erwin a little nod. “Good job. How’d that last set feel?”

“Tough,” Erwin answered with a laugh. “But manageable.” He looked down at his arms, stretching them out in front of him to ease some of the strain.

“Say,” he said, looking over at Levi. “I was wondering if you can give me some idea of… timeframes. How long will it take before I notice any difference in how I look?”

“It varies a lot,” Levi explained, folding his arms as he leaned against the machine. “But as a guess, if you’re active a few times a week, you should see changes in seven or eight weeks.”

“Thanks,” said Erwin, feeling optimistic. That didn’t sound so bad. Just a few months and he could start to feel really good about himself again. He placed a hand on his stomach, so much softer and bigger than he liked to think about. “I’ll be happy when I feel attractive again. That’s all.” Levi gave him a look that seemed appraising, and Erwin did his best not to look too uncomfortable.

“Can’t tell you a timescale for that until you define attractive,” he said, and Erwin wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not.

Next, he followed the short man over to the mats, where Levi looked over a set of heavy-looking balls with handles on top. He picked up a few, and Erwin found himself staring at his arms, watching the muscles subtly bulge with the strain of the activity. Finally Levi settled on one, and placed it down in front of Erwin before selecting another for himself. Erwin made certain that he was looking away when he did, so there was no risk that Levi would catch him eyeing him up like that.

“I’ll show you some deadlifts,” Levi explained. “Watch me, then we’ll do three sets of ten together.” Levi crouched to demonstrate the technique, lifting the kettlebell up to his thighs and then lowering it again. Erwin copied, deciding to stay quiet while they did this, and try to rid his mind of his less than improper thoughts about Levi’s appearance. Luckily, by the end of the three reps, all he could think about was the burn and fatigue of activity in his body.

“This is hard,” he confessed. “But I’m glad. That means it’s doing something good, right?”

“Yeah. And you try hard. I don’t always get that.”

“It sounds mad that anyone would pay you for your help and not take full advantage of it..”

“Lack of determination. It’s good to have clients who actually want to use my skills.”

By the end of his second session, Erwin was exhausted. Every muscle ached, his water bottle was drained, and he found himself looking forward to getting home to a hot shower. But before that, he had to collect his things from the locker, and was slightly surprised when Levi accompanied him down the stairs, his light footsteps padding behind him. He resisted the urge to look round as he opened the clanging door of his locker, to see if the man was still there.

“You still want the mobile number for the MMA class?” Levi asked, and now Erwin did look round to see the trainer standing behind him, arms folded. Erwin nodded, and fumbled for the phone that was hidden in the folds of his bag.

“Yes!” he answered with an excess of enthusiasm that he quickly tried to cover over. “Yes, please. That would be great.” 

“Alright. Kids' classes are Thursdays. I won't be mad if your boy chickens out.”

Erwin turned around on the squeaky tiles to face Levi, who was fishing his own phone out and tapping at the touchscreen as he spoke. Finally he read out a number which Erwin added into his own phone. He was about to type out ‘MMA Class Coach’ under the contact name when Levi piped up again.

“I’m the coach.”

Erwin’s neck snapped up in surprise, and when he looked back down it was as much to hide his smile as it was to write out the name ‘Levi’ instead.

“Oh, thanks,” he answered casually, and swallowed before adding in a jovial tone; “Sure your wife won’t mind you giving out your number to tall men you meet at the gym?”

“Sure, she might,” Levi replied slowly. “If I had one.” Levi slungs his gym bag over his shoulder and turned for the door.

“I'll see you either Thursday or Monday, then.”

“Sure Levi. See you soon.”


	3. Short and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes Armin to the MMA class.

It was 4.40pm on Thursday and Armin, just fresh out of school, was clutching Erwin’s hand extra tightly as they walked from the car to the hall where Levi taught his MMA classes. The little stones of the gravelled carpark crunched under their shoes as they hurried to get out of the patter of light rain. Erwin reached the heavy red door and ushered his son inside. He could tell the boy was excited to be here because he had been chattering in the car, asking his dad questions about MMA that for the most part he was unable to answer, so when they walked through to the hall he was dismayed to notice a subtle change in Armin’s mood. He stopped abruptly there in the doorway, frozen in place, until Erwin gave his arm a light encouraging tug.

Inside the room were a dozen or so children, all around the same age, and they filled the air with noise; talking, squeaking shoes and the impact of gloves on pads. Erwin could understand his son’s sudden hesitation. He looked down at him with a reassuring smile, and gestured to a little round table just a few feet ahead of them.

“Why don’t you go put your bag there and have a bit of your juice box before the class starts?” Erwin suggested. Armin nodded and went ahead, while his dad paused a moment to hold the door for a woman who looked as if she had just dropped off her own child. When he did reach the table Armin was distracted by unwrapping the little straw, picking at the plastic with his nails. 

Placing down his own worn messenger bag, he took a moment to properly look at the room which was neatly divided into two sections. The first was the area they stood in, with three little tables and an enticing display of clothes, boxing gloves and other practical items, some of which bore the club’s name on them, stickered up with prices. The second was denoted by a change in flooring to a large blue mat and a net that could be pulled back a forth on a high rail. The children were all gathered there, around a few punching bags that hung from the ceiling at the very back. Some were already in their gloves and practising on the very smallest of the bags. Erwin spotted a girl with long black hair standing just off to the side, alone but watching the others, and he took a guess that this must be Levi’s daughter. He was trying to pretend, even to himself, that he was feeling calm about seeing Levi again so soon. But as he spotted him off to the side, in conversation at a desk with a stressed-looking mousy haired man who was clutching a pile of paperwork, he felt that familiar thrill of attraction.

Intending to play it cool and not be an irritant, Erwin didn’t try to get his attention but instead turned back to Armin who was clutching his orange juice in his hands and taking a long drink. He smiled at his son and knelt down to be on his eye level.

“You still excited?” he asked. “It looks like it will be fun.”

“Yeah,” Armin replied with a nod, but there was a lack of conviction in his tone. 

“Look,” Erwin said, gesturing across the room. “That’s Mr Ackerman, who helps me at the gym.”

As he said it, Levi looked over in their direction. Erwin smiled and waved, a gesture which the boy shyly copied. 

“You made it,” said Levi as he crossed the short distance in a matter of moments and stood in front of him. He looks down at the little blond kid at his knees. “Armin, right?” Erwin saw the boy’s eyes light up and his back straighten at being addressed directly by an adult.

“Yes, that’s me. Um, are you the teacher?”

“Uh-huh. Are you joining in today? Your Dad can stay and watch.”

“Oh! Will you, Dad?” Armin pleaded, looking up at Erwin.

“I was hoping I could,” he replied with a smile.

“Yeah. We’ll be in there,” Levi explained, pointing to the mats on the far side of the room. “So your Dad can stay here.” He gestured now at the tables and chairs in front of them, indicating the lobby area. 

“Nobody gets hurt,” Levi continued. He held up a spare pair of junior size mitts, giving them to the kid to examine. “If you punch, you only punch these.”

“These are cool,” Armin admitted as he looked the mitts over in his hands. He still looked and sounded exceptionally anxious though, and it only took one brief flick of Levi’s gaze up to meet Erwin’s to tell the blond that the teacher knew it too.

“You can practise with my daughter. She’s been doing this a while.” Levi turned towards the dark haired girl Erwin had earlier noticed.

“Oi, Mikasa,” Levi called out, and the girl jogged over to them, her bare feet padding lightly on the mat. “This is Armin. Today is his first lesson ever.”

The girl shuffled behind Levi’s leg, clutching at the hem of his shorts. Levi sighed.

“You’ll help him,” he instructed. Mikasa looked up at him and nodded.

“Hi Mikasa,” Armin piped up. “How long have you been doing MMA for?”

Levi looked at his daughter, who was staring up at him, not speaking. He gave her an impatient look.

“You know when you started.”

“Since six,” Mikasa said at last.

“She’s eight now,” Levi filled in the gap.

“Bet you know loads of moves then,” Armin said, undeterred by her apparent shyness. But Mikasa just nodded in reply, and Levi shot a tired look in Erwin’s direction.

“Okay. I’ll go get the others started,” he told them, and walked into the open gym, calling out for the attention of the children. As he instructed them on getting started with some stretches, Erwin knelt down to get onto Armin’s eye level, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Going to show me your best moves?” he asked. Armin’s eyes were roaming though, first watching Mikasa as she followed after her own father, then at the other children as they started their stretches. He was clutching the mitts tightly in his hands like they were his life line.

“I… I’ll try. Everyone looks like they already know what to do though, and I don’t know anything yet,” Armin said in a quiet little voice that was already breaking Erwin’s heart. When a few tears began to prickle in his son’s eyes, that feeling only increased and the blond wondered if he’d made an error in bringing him here.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Everyone is new once, you know that right?” he said, petting his hair softly, trying to soothe him. Before he could say anything else though, Levi was back by their side, looking at Erwin.

“Reckon you could help me demonstrate for the class? Farlan's got sh-- stuff to do. I could use a second adult.”

Erwin locked eyes with Levi. He was certain that he was not imagining the meaningful look the shorter man was giving him. 

“Uh... sure, I'd be happy to help demonstrate!” Erwin agreed, then leaned down to give Armin a soft hug. “Did you hear that? Mr Ackerman wants me to help out. I don't know what he's going to do to me - what do you think? Maybe he'll throw me around…” Armin raises his head, a little laugh escaping him at that idea. His mouth was agog too.

“You want my Dad to be one of the teachers?”

“Yeah. To help me show you what to do,” Levi explained, and beckoned for them both to follow him back over to the other children. He pointed Erwin towards a large duffle bag, half unzipped. “Grab some mitts from there.”

Levi waited while Armin, looking much happier now, scurried off to join the rest of the kids for their last few minutes of stretches and Erwin slipped a pair of big mitts onto his equally big hands.

“What do I have to do?” Erwin asked.

“Stand there while I hit you.”

Erwin laughed nervously, unsure for a moment if Levi was joking or not.

“It won't be difficult. Hold the mitts up straight, about head height.”

“Like this?” Erwin asked, raising up his mitt-clad hands. Levi shook his head.

“My head height, dumbass.”

Erwin chuckled and lowered his hands slightly, embarrassed by his misunderstanding.

“This is the combination they’ll be working on,” Levi explained, and hit the pads; first the left then the right, then back to the left again. He didn’t hit very hard at all, just enough to cause a soft thud with each impact. “For the third punch, turn this pad inwards.” He tapped one of Erwin’s hands, and they went through the routine quickly a few times over.

“You usually have someone else to help with this?” Erwin enquired. 

“Yeah, Farlan. He’s doing the backstage shit. We put it all off for too long. And fuck knows I can’t do it.” Levi spoke very quietly, almost a murmur, so only Erwin could hear his profanities.

“Lucky for me - helping out seems to have encouraged Armin.”

Levi just nodded again, then raised his voice to call time on the stretches. He clapped his hands and gestured for them to all turn and face him.

Erwin found being the assistant enjoyable. He had thought he might feel self conscious standing up in front of all the children, but when Levi introduced him and they all chirped up with a ‘hello Mr Smith!’ that all melted away. The instructions for him were simple and he followed them to the letter so Levi could demonstrate the sequence to the children. 

“Get practising,” Levi said once he had gone through it slowly twice, and more quickly three times. “Mr Smith and I will come and give you tips.”

“Yes Captain,” the children chorused, just out of sync with each other. Once they had begun their practising together, filling the room with the sound of gloves hitting pads and the shuffling of feet, Erwin stole a glance at Armin. Mikasa was going through the sequence - jab, cross, hook - with Armin holding up the mitts for her. His little face was contorted into a frown of concentration and, since he did not seem in the least bit upset anymore, Erwin felt safe turning to talk to Levi for a while.

“Captain?” he echoed with amusement dripping into his tone. He was sure that the look on Levi’s face was one of embarrassment.

“Mikasa started that. She forgot the word ‘coach’ when she first started, that’s what came out instead. Everyone just copied her.”

“Maybe I’ll start calling you it in our gym sessions,” Erwin laughed.

“You wouldn’t,” Levi muttered, and stepped towards Armin and Mikasa now, avoiding any further discussion about it. He watched for a moment, then gestured to his daughter.

“Stand still,” Levi instructed her, and then turned to Armin, explaining a few things about her stance to the boy. Erwin listened in with fascination too.

“Make sure you twist your hips, and keep your gloves on your cheeks. They protect your face.”

“Thanks Captain!” Armin replied cheerily, and Erwin gave him a wide, proud smile from behind Levi’s shoulder. They left them then, and Erwin followed Levi round the other pairs, where he gave similar instructions and encouragement to each of them. Erwin couldn’t help but be impressed by the man’s professionalism and teaching style. It wasn’t dissimilar to the way he taught at the gym, but gently tailored to be appropriate for their young ages.

Finally, Levi stepped back again to watch the group as a whole, arms folded over his chest in a satisfactory way. 

“Switch roles,” he instructed, and watched the great fumbling of gloves and pads as they were swapped over, and quickly the routine began again.

“Armin looks settled now,” Erwin said with quiet gratitude in his voice. 

“Yeah, now... you’re… here,” Levi replied, his words slowing down as he frowned across the room. “Huh.”

“What is it?” Erwin enquired, following his gaze, which was on Mikasa. He was none the wiser and could see nothing out of the ordinary, only his son slowly going through the routine. 

“She's talking to him.”

Levi shook his head and this time he started with the pair of kids on the furthest end, working his way down the line with his instructions and improvements. When they reached Armin and Mikasa again, he watched them for a moment and then he pointed at his own legs.

“This is where you want your feet - diagonally, about this far apart,” he said, getting into the stance. “What happens if you stand with your feet together?”

Levi looked at Mikasa for an answer but instead she just shuffled until her ankles were against one another. He scowled at her for her lack of verbal response, then circled one leg low to connect with both calves at once, sweeping her off her feet. As she fell Levi caught her in the crook of his arms. The entire thing was one fluid movement, so fast, that it was over even before both Erwin and Armin had finished gasping in surprise.

While the other pair were looking at each other, Mikasa laid still against Levi’s elbow, reaching up and prodding his chest.

“Armin is coming over to play at our house,” she said blandly. It was clear from the expression on Levi’s face that she may as well have declared she had been to the moon this morning. He held her there, momentarily speechless, then set her on her feet.

Erwin wasn’t sure how to read Levi’s hesitation; from the way he stood blinking at his daughter, nonplussed, he seemed reluctant to agree. Then he spoke casually again.

“Yeah. Sure. I don’t see why not.”

He quickly beckoned for Erwin to follow him, letting the pair continue without dads watching over them.

“That was a bit presumptuous,” Erwin said, apologetically, even though he was sure Mikasa must have extended an invitation. “I suppose they’re getting along well. Are you sure it’s OK for Armin to visit?” He couldn’t help but be pleased that their children had already decided they wanted to be friends.

“Yeah. It’s fine. It’s just… her first playdate. The talking is weird enough.”

“She’s doing it again now. Is it really so surprising?” said Erwin, subtly pointing in their direction as her little lips moved, saying something that made Armin laugh. 

“Very. She doesn't ignore people, but... you'll get half a sentence if you're lucky. What's your kid's trick?”

“He 's very enthusiastic, I think, and he likes to interact with people. Perhaps she just picks up on that. Plus he’s mild. Not pushy or overbearing.”

The pair went quiet. It was clear to Erwin that Levi was processing his words and so for a few moments they just watched the children, and Erwin felt pleased just to be here. This is what he wanted more of in his life - people, activity, friendships and the chance to be a good dad to his son.

“Your kid can come over if he wants,” Levi said at last, more decisively.

“I’ll ask him, but I’m sure I know the answer already,” Erwin replied, his heart leaping in his chest. He was certain Armin would be pleased with this idea. “I have no idea how they got from punches to playdates so fast, but… well, he could use more friends.”

*

After the class, Erwin took Armin off, the pair walking down the corridor hand in hand. Levi watched them until the door swung closed, obscuring his view. He and Mikasa were always last to leave, since he had to pack all the equipment away. As she threw the last of the stray gloves back into the duffel bag, Levi waved goodbye to Farlan and gestured for the girl to follow him down to the car.

Levi threw the bag into the back of the car, and by the time he got in Mikasa was already there in the passenger seat beside him. She had fastened herself in and was hugging the backpack resting on her knee, one hand prodding at the buttons for the radio. Levi reached over and turned it down very slightly.

“You invited the new kid over,” he said, and it was clear from his tone he was expecting an explanation.

“Mm,” Mikasa answered, looking up at Levi. “To play.”

“You’ve never asked for that before.”

“He’s nice,” Mikasa said with a shrug. She looked away, out of the window, and then back at Levi. “He’s called Armin.”

Levi sighed. He didn’t know anymore now than he had at the start of the conversation. He pulled his seatbelt fastened and started up the car.

“Does Armin talk a lot?”

“Yeah. And he listens.” A few moments passed while Levi reversed the car out of the parking space.

“Mr Smith is his dad. Don’t you think they look alike?”

She weighed it up before answering, watching Levi’s hands on the steering wheel. “Mr Smith is stretched.”

“You mean tall.”

She didn’t answer. He tried not to show his exasperation, and left her to it for a few minutes. Then;

“Armin was scared.”

Levi pulled out onto the main road, sparing only a brief glance in her direction. Getting conversation out of her was rare as hell. “He got used to it. Wasn’t MMA scary for you the first time as well?”

She shook her head, and he rolled his eyes. Maybe it wasn’t after all. She was an unusual child, though.

“He said he liked it at the end,” she added at last.

“Yeah. He got past his fears. And he seems to learn fast.”

“I’ll teach him.”

_Good kid_ , Levi thought. Outwardly he just nodded and glanced at her. She was tapping the zip on her bag and watching it swing.

“When can Armin come and play? Tomorrow?”

“That’s very soon.”

“I want it to be soon.”

“We’ll see. I’ll ask Mr Smith when he’s free.”

“Tell him tomorrow please,” Mikasa insisted. Levi sighed again.


End file.
